Candy Floss
by EljahRoseMary
Summary: Its year 2152, nothing in the world has changed except plasitc bags rule the world. Three girls venture to stop this cause but on the way they incounter three sexy men who will change their lives forever.


Hey Sarah!" said Jenna walking over to me. Filsan following after. Jenna is a very stunning girl. She had brown wavy hair until her chest. Her dark green eyes memorize people to her . She has a peachy face that was always smiling. Jenna was really outgoing and popular. Everyone in school wanted to date her especially the football captain, Jeff but instead she chose the school's skater's hottie, Brandon. Brandon had blond hair until his shoulders in a skater boy fashion and has blue eyes. Most of the girls flocked over him. They were never too far from each other. Filsan was very different from Jenna. Filsan had milk chocolate skin and hazel eyes. Small poutty lips that all the boys fall for. Filsan had dark brown hair until her shoulders. Filsan would be very popular but she hides behind her hair and she very clumsy but her real problem is she is afraid of boys- something about her being locked up in a closet for 2 hours by her older brothers scared her for life. For myself I had plain looks. Dark brown hair until my waist and light brown eyes, I didn't have the boys falling head over heels for me and I wasn't popular. I was plain and normal.

I live in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Its really beautiful here, if you look past the piles of trash and plastic bags. Everywhere you look plastic bags ruled over- lakes, rivers, streets, roads, hillsides etc. Its at the point where our food is contaminated with chemicals from the plastic bags. The air around us was thick and heavy from the factories pollution. You must be thinking why I would say this place was beautiful, first of all its way better then other countries. Secondly it wasn't always like this. Our would has became pitiful ,gas has became very rare to find and on top of everything it was very expensive. You can no longer tell the different between landfill and actual hill. But that's not the most upsetting thing, the most upsetting thing is no one tries to stop it. We knew about his back in 2000 now its 2152. 152 years later nothing has improved the slightest bit. Its has only gotten worst throughout the years. Our technology has been the same since 2008. We haven't advanced. This makes me sad because the future supposed to hold better things.

" Ummm Sarah?" said Filsan waving here hands in front of my face. I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Filsan what were you saying." Filsan smiled. " That's okay, I was wondering did you do you math homework? I heard Mr. Tyler is going to check it today." I groaned. I totally forgot all about it. Its not that I hated math I really like it and I was pretty good at it but yesterday I had to baby-sit my younger brother Carlie.

The bell rang. We rushed into class. I went and sat in the back behind Jenna who was flirting with Brandon. Filsan took the sit beside me. I quickly pulled out my math notebook. Filsan past me her homework. Thank goodness for Filsan she a life saver. Mr. Tyler come in with two new boys. All around the room were gasps. I quickly looked up. What the big deal , I thought. How totally wrong I was. They were drop dead gorgeous. I felt my eyes bug out of my sockets. Mr. Tyler began talking. I zone out while I watched the boys. When I came back. The boy with the dark creamy skin tone with dark serious/ gentle grey eyes with dark hair down to his shoulders. Began to speak.

"Hi, my name is indigo Jones. Nice to meet all of you." His voice was silky and smooth but at the same time hard and in control. Our eyes meet, and he glared at me. I could feel my face redden. I quickly tear my focus from his face to the dirt filled ground. Another voice started speaking. I took a quick glance up to see who was speaking.

" And I am Carter Christisin." the boy had a dark tan and dark blond hair. His eyes were a dark blue. When he spoke, he spoke with confidents, but with a hint of teasing in his tone

Mr. Tyler spoke up." Alright boys, one of you sit in front of Ms. Duwali ." Filsan face was red as a tomato. " Ms. Duwali raise your hand up, so Mr. Christisin can see where you are." Filsan slowly raised her hand while sinking down in her sit. Carter looked shock, then smiled. He walked over to his seat but before he sat down he grinned at Filsan. She look as if she would cry from all the attention everyone was giving her. Let me tell you there where not the OMG stares their more like death glares.

" And for you Mr. Jones please sit beside Ms. Watson ." said Mr. Taylor before going to his lesson. Once he said those magical words, I felt my face drop like an anchor. Indigo didn't say anything or smile he just sat. I felt kind of reliever by it but in a way I felt kind of….. Disappointed.

The bell rang. Jenna turned around at Filsan and me. " We need a firewoman to put the flames out on those boys. Meow. " Oh my God. I rolled my eyes at her remark. " Oh come guys they are hot, when I mean hot I mean it." she flashed her famous innocent smile. Brandon came and kissed Jenna on the check. " Lets go."

"Sure, See you guys later." she grinned and waved goodbye. I looked at Filsan. She cocked an eyebrow. We thought the same thing. Jenna was a pervert behind all the those innocents smiles.

Filsan POV

We stood up. I went to grab my bag when suddenly a hand went and grab my arm, picking my bag for me. I looked up to see who it was. Carter??

" Hi, I'm Carter." He let go of my arm. He smiled. I blushed at this.

"Ummm yeah, I ….Know…..ah.. I am Filsan." I stuttered. I started backing away slowly. Boys scared me to death. Their just so big and tough. They look like they could eat you. I got this way when I was small and I was playing with my older brothers in the abounded farm the was a few blocks away form where I lived .They thought it would be fun if they locked me in a small closet while they go play with their friends. Eventually they forgot all about me. It was so dark in there and small. I started yelling for them to let me out but no one was around to hear me. I was found 3 day later by my neighbour who was looking for their cat. I didn't talk for three weeks after that. Now I am afraid of boys, small spaces and the dark. So now you know how I must felt when this big, tough, could eat you guy came talking to me. Scared , no, terrified? Yes I was!!

"I was wondering if you could show me around, the school? Since Indigo and me don't know anyone, and all."

"ahhhhhhh." I have no clue what to say. I started moving behind Sarah. But thankful Sarah step in. Yay Sarah. Save me!!

" Sure no problem." What! What! We are going to have a serious talk, if you know what I mean.

"That would be great, right Indi? " questioned Carter. Indigo didn't say anything he just looked bored out of his mind.

We showed , we is to many people. Sarah showed them the library , office, their classrooms and etc. I just trailed behind looking at the filthy grounds. Its really sad how much pollution we caused that it so dirty that even the schools has tiny hills of trash and plastic bags on the floors of the classrooms and halls.

I look up to see Carter beside me smiling at down at me. I jumped. It was really mean but he is really scaring me. I linked arms with Sarah. I look at her. Telling her that she better do something. She rolled her eyes.

" Well we have half an hour before class starts lets go eat lunch. You can sit with my friends. If you like, you know, your choose." Sarah stumbled on the last sentence. As you can see I was going out of my mind. I just glared at Sarah.

We entered the cafeteria. All around us were piles of trash. A plastic bag floated down onto my shoulder. I looked up to see where it could have come from. Up on the ceiling were plastic bags hanging from the top of the ceiling and from the fans. I lightly toss the plastic bag off my shoulder onto the ground with the rest of the trash. Jenna waved from our usual table. Brandon also waved for us to come on over. I walked over to the table.

Jenna POV

Filsan came over. Behind her were the hunky hunks from math class. Oh lord , how beautiful can they get. I wouldn't mind dating one of them but I have ………….. Brandon. There was nothing wrong with Brandon at all. He is really dreamy and all. But these guys were definitely something different about them. There no way to explain it.

**A/N: Hi everyone, there will be a vampires later introduced. You may notice this takes story takes place 2152 and nothing has changed. I did this for a geography to get people aware of what plastic bags can do to the environment. You can visit our website: .**

**Thanks**


End file.
